Limbus
by Balduin von Jerusalem
Summary: Eine weitere kleine SchachGeschichte wo sie spielt und wer mit wem dies könnte Dante wissen. Kein Slash, aber respektvolle und liebevolle Gedanken zweier großer Könige.


**Limbus**

Ich wache auf.

Meine Augen müssen sich erst an das Licht gewöhnen, es ist früher Morgen, so will es mir scheinen, und die Sonne scheint zart und rosenfingrig durch die Stoffe, die den Tag noch von mir trennen.

Ein neuer Tag.

Ich strecke mich und spüre, wie sich meine Muskeln anspannen. Ein gutes Gefühl.

Ein seltsames Gefühl.

Ein – ungewohntes Gefühl.

Ich habe lange geschlafen, so will es mir erscheinen. Und ich habe sehr wenig geträumt, in dieser langen Zeit der Nacht. Es war wie ein einziges dunkles Loch, an dessen Ende nun dieser Morgen steht.

Ich erhebe mich, vorsichtig, ich weiß um die Schmerzen, die sich in mir breit machen, wenn ich unvorsichtig bin, und so geschieht alles langsam, bedächtig.

Mein langes weißes Gewand umgibt mich wie ein Schutzmantel und meine Handschuhe, die ich auch des Nachts trage, verleihen mir ein unwirkliches, unmenschliches Aussehen.

Meine Maske.

Ich gehe langsam in dem Zimmer umher, das mir unbekannt erscheint. Ich suche meine silberne Maske, um mich zu verhüllen, um mich zu verstecken, um meine Schande zu verdecken. Ich bin krank, ich bin verflucht, so lange schon, und ich lebe damit, ohne Hoffnung darauf, dass es jemals besser wird, im Gegenteil – ich weiß, dass ich daran sterben werde.

Ich finde die Maske nicht und betrete einen anderen Raum, zu dem ich eine Tür öffne.

Wo ich bin, weiß ich wirklich nicht.

Unbekannte Räume, aber schöne Räume.

Ein Tisch steht hier, ein wunderschöner, geschnitzter Tisch, auf ihm steht ein Schachbrett und ein Schachspiel.

Ein Lächeln steigt in mir auf.

Ja, ich bin hier zu Hause, wo Schachspiele sind, da bin ich zu Hause.

Ich setze mich, gebe die Suche nach der Maske auf. Es ist so ruhig hier, vermutlich ist eh niemand hier, alle schlafen noch, ich kann also niemanden erschrecken mit meinem Äußeren, sicherheitshalber nehme ich die Kapuze, die an meinem Gewand angenäht ist, und lege sie mir über den Kopf, sicher ist sicher.

Ich bin der weiße König, und ich mache den ersten Zug mit meinem Bauern.

Es ist reine Gewohnheit, und ich weiß, ich werde auch die Züge des schwarzen Königs machen, mit seinem Heer spielen, wie immer, gegen mich spielen.

Doch heute ist irgendetwas anders.

Ich vermeine Vögel singen zu hören, und die Luft riecht anders, und die Sonne scheint milder, wärmer, nicht so heiß wie sonst, sondern angenehm.

Alles ist angenehm hier.

Wo bin ich nur?

Ich stehe auf, bevor ich den ersten Zug mit Schwarz mache, und wandle umher.

Es gibt Fenster hier, und ich sehe heraus.

Kein Mensch ist hier, seltsam.

Und ich bin nicht in einer Stadt. Ich bin auf dem Land.

Vermutlich war ich sehr krank, überlege ich weiter, so dass man mich vermutlich aufs Land gebracht hat, damit ich mich besser erholen kann.

So muss es sein.

Ich kehre zurück zu meinem Schachspiel und erschrecke.

Denn gegenüber hat ein Mensch Platz genommen, ein Mensch, in schwarze Gewänder gehüllt, schmal und elegant sieht er aus, wenngleich ich sein Gesicht nicht erkennen kann, und er hat seinen Arm ausgestreckt, seine Hand, und er hat Schwarz eröffnet.

Der schwarze König, schießt es mir durch den Kopf, und noch tiefer ziehe ich meine Kapuze, denn nun wird es ernst, ich muss jemandem gegenübertreten, wie es aussieht, und ich finde meine Maske nicht. Mein Gott.

„Kommt her..." sagt er, und er winkt einladend.

Ich sehe ihn an und ich erkenne ihn.

„Kommt her zu mir, kommt, setzt Euch zu mir, und wir spielen. Wir spielen das Spiel der Könige, wir beide. Kommt zu mir, ich habe auf Euch gewartet."

Mit gesenktem Haupt nähere ich mich ihm. Ich möchte nicht, dass er mein Gesicht sieht, der König der Sarazenen, und doch möchte ich mich zu ihm setzen, mit ihm spielen.

Er ist der Einzige, gegen den ich je spielen wollte, nun ist er hier, hat mich besucht.

Ich setze mich und lasse einen weiteren Zug folgen, mit meinem Reiter.

Er lächelt und sieht mich an.

Mein Kopf neigt sich tiefer, ich verschwinde in meinem Umhang.

„Ihr schickt sogleich Eure Pferde vor? Ihr seid mutig, wie eh und je, mein Freund. Was soll ich Euch darauf antworten?"

Und er zieht seinen Läufer und mein Pferd muss sich zurückziehen. Ja, er weiß anzugreifen und zu verteidigen in einem.

Und ich vernachlässige meine Deckung, als seine Hand über das Spielfeld greift und meine Kapuze herabstreift.

Ich sehe in seine Augen.

Schwarze, aufmerksame, wache Augen. Gute Augen. Seine Augen. Ich kenne ihn. Ich erinnere mich, an die Schlacht im November 1177, an unsere Verhandlungen, als Reynald die Karawane überfiel, an alles.

Ich weiß, was er sieht, und ich schäme mich dafür. Doch sein Gesicht ist offen, seine Lippen kräuseln sich leise, wie zu einem Lächeln, das vorsichtig erblüht.

„Ihr seid erstaunlich, Balduin." Sein Akzent hat mich schon immer fasziniert, er spricht unsere Sprache, und ich bemühte mich stets, zumindest den Friedensgruß in seiner Sprache zu sagen. Hochachtung vor ihm hatte ich stets, jetzt, da ich ihm so nahe bin, ist es fast Verehrung. Vor allem, weil er diesen Blick hat, weil er mir stand hält, weil er dem Grauen, was er sieht, entgegenhält mit seiner Kraft, seinem Willen.

Nun lächelt er.

„Ihr seid so schön wie Eure Seele. Ich wusste es immer."

Ich weiche zurück, denn das ist nun ein unerwarteter Angriff. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass Salah-ad-Din so grausam sein könnte. Ich dachte, er respektierte mich, wie ich ihn respektiere. Doch das ist grausam.

„Verteidigt Euch!" fordert er mich auf und zieht seine Hand zurück, nachdem er mir die Kapuze auf die Schultern gelegt hat.

Ich bin sprachlos. Was soll ich dazu sagen?

Ich bin so sprachlos und so getroffen, dass ich meinen Kopf wieder sinken lasse und das glattpolierte Schachbrett reflektiert mein Gesicht, zwischen meinen weißen Figuren scheint es hervor und täuscht mich.

Denn das, was ich sehe, das ist nicht, was ich bin.

Ich sehe einen jungen Mann, dessen Gesicht heil ist und ebenmäßig. Seine Nase springt hervor, gerade und schön, seine Lippen sind voll und sinnlich, seine Augen klar und blau wie die Farbe des Waffenrockes, den ich hin und wieder getragen habe. Seine Haare sind schulterlang und leicht gewellt und seine Stirn hoch und klar.

Ich bemühe mich der Täuschung nicht aufzusitzen und konzentriere mich auf das Schachspiel. Ich muss meinen Reiter in Deckung bringen, bevor der schwarze Läufer ihn schlagen wird. Schnell ziehe ich einen meiner Bauern vor und versperre so dem Läufer die Schlagrichtung.

Deckung ist jetzt angesagt, ganz recht.

Der schwarze König lächelt und macht den nächsten Zug.

„Zieht Eure Handschuhe aus, mein Freund!" sagt er dann, und ich zögere. Was will er sehen? Die Narben, die fürchterlichen Spuren der Krankheit?

So, gut, Ihr wollt es sehen, Ihr sollt es sehen.

Ich streife den Handschuh der rechten Hand ab und –

erstarre.

Meine Hand ist glatt, unversehrt, heil.

Salah-ad-Din lächelt immer noch und legt seinen Kopf ein wenig schief, um meinen nächsten Zug zu erwarten.

Ich bin verwirrt und ich mache einen Fehler und ich bin das Pferd nun los, das der König der Sarazenen mit einer kleinen Verbeugung vom Spielfeld nimmt, während ich voreilig bereits zu meiner Figur fasse.

Dabei berühren meine Finger die Hand Salah-ad-Dins.

Er sieht mich an.

In seinen Augen sehe ich glühendes Leben, wie Kohle, die entzündet wurde und nun glüht, heiß und lebendig. Meine Fingerspitzen vibrieren an seinen, ich kann seine Haut fühlen, lebendig und warm, und ich schaffe es nicht, meine Hand wegzuziehen, denn ich weiß, in meinem Innersten, dass das nicht sein kann, dass ich nichts fühlen kann, weil die Krankheit mein Fühlen zerstört hat, genau dort zuerst, in meinen Fingern, und das, was ich nun spüre, das ist Einbildung, genau wie das Bild, das ich auf dem Schachbrett wiedergespiegelt sah.

Das ist alles nicht wirklich.

Und wenn es nicht wirklich ist, dann darf es sein, denke ich weiter, und meine Finger streicheln sanft über den Handrücken Salah-ad-Dins, der mich mit seinen Kohleaugen ansieht und nun sehr ernst ist.

„Ihr wisst nicht, wo Ihr seid, nicht wahr, Balduin?" fragt Salah-ad-Din, und ich schüttle als Antwort meinen Kopf.

„Ich träume, nehme ich an", antworte ich, denn dies ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich mir vorstellen kann.

„Dann denkt, dass Ihr träumt!" sagt er und seine Hand schließt sich um meine.

„Salam aleikum, weißer König."

„Aleikum- e-salam, schwarzer König."

Alles, was ich fühle, ist die Ewigkeit, und Frieden.

_finis_


End file.
